Come and Get Your Love
by VampNinjaGirl13
Summary: HIATUS! A different version of Seto and Joey come together... Joey has a abusive relationship with his drunk of a father. Though the beatings have been getting increasingly worse. Not wanting to open up to his friends he finds himself alone with no one to talk to until a certain CEO stumbles upon him... Will the brunette teen be his knight in shining armor? NO FLAMES BRUH! Haha
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: OK… I wanted to try a different version of Seto and Joey getting together. I liked the idea for my other story. But wanted to try something… well more realistic. So hopefully this is more realistic ^^ OK please be gentle with the reviews. No flames, just constructive criticism and kind words. ^^ thanks if you do read this little story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, characters, monsters, and whatnot.**

**Warnings: Cursing, Sexual talk(maybe not this first chapter but we will see lol), and YAOI (boy on boy people) **

**P.S. If you can come up with a better title lemme know ^^**

~ Come and Get Your Love ~

The blonde haired teen would usually love the sweet sound of the bell that release him and his fellow students from the prison that he considered high school. Though lately, he dreaded the school day ending. He did not want to return home to… _Him…_

For the past few weeks, the blonde's father has been abusing him even harsher than normal. Ever since his mother left the blonde's father, the father has fallen into the dark addiction of alcohol. After the first week of heavy drinking his father came home one night pulling the blonde child out of his bed and take him to the living room to punch and kick him mercilessly. After this said night, the punching and kicking became almost habitual for his father and him. The blonde's father would return home reeking of alcohol, then proceed to beat the blonde cruelly. With all these beatings the blonde had to hide his scars and bruises from his best friends, along with his true emotions. So the blonde has adopted the habit of being loud and fiery to hide his depression. Only time he truly felt fiery was when he played Duel Monsters. Duel Monsters has let him forget the troubles back home. But since after the Battle City tournament he hasn't been able to play Duel Monsters. So now there is really no escape for him. Just beating after beating.

In the past two weeks his father has really upped of his beatings. Now when the blonde would cry out in pain his father would break the empty beer bottle that was in his hands over the blonde teen's head. The first time this happened the blonde passed out. To only be woken right back up to his father's violent kicks. Then on some days the father would use the broken glass to cut the blonde. This left cuts all over his body… Deep ones too.

'_So much blood…' _The blonde thought to himself as he slowly walked out of his classroom.

"Joey…" a small soft voice said from his right bringing the blonde out of his thoughts. He turns his head to see his best friend, Yugi Muto.

"Oh, Hey Yug!" Joey said as he put on a big fake cheesy grin. A Joey Wheeler specialty. The smaller boy just looked up at his best friend, his amethyst eyes trying to find the truth in the blonde's honey colored eyes.

The silence between them got awkward so Joey spoke again, "So what's up Yug?"

"I am fine, just well…" Yugi's face got a concerned look on his face. "I am worried about you Joey." Yugi finished.

Joey had to turn his head away from Yugi, he never did like lying to friends, but it was even harder with his best friend Yugi. "I am fine Yug." Joey lies a smile still planted on his face to reassure the smaller boy.

"Well, you don't seem fine. You fall asleep in classes even more than before, hardly eat at school, you usually inhale food throughout the day, and to top it off… You hardly fight back when Kaiba gives you a hard time. It seems like you lost your fire." His small best friend finished, his amethyst eyes on the verge of tears. "You can talk to me Joey." Yugi said softly trying so hard not to cry.

"I know Yugi. But trust me I am fine. It's just been work lately. They gave me extra hours a few weeks ago. I know it's awful with school but I do need to get money…" Joey explained to Yugi, _'To pay off my father's increasing debt…'_ he finished inwardly.

Yugi seemed to ponder this for bit then it seemed like he accepted Joey's explanation. "Well now that makes sense of your recent behavior. Well maybe when you get off this weekend you can come hang out with me at the game shop. Though you might have to help out Granpa for a bit." Yugi got his innocent smile back on. "Ah you know I don't mind helpin out your gramps! And yeah that sounds good I'll give you a call if I can come over." Joey said as he started walking again. _'That's right we have a weekend… Sorry Yug. But I don't think I will be able to have a social life ever again.' _Joey thought to himself as he exited the school building and started his trek home.

Joey looked up at the sky as he walked back to him and his father's apartment. _'Looks like it's gonna rain.' _Joey sighed and kicked a small pebble into the street. As he approached the apartment he saw that his father's truck was gone still. With a sigh of relief Joey headed into the building and up to his apartment. Unlocking the door to reveal his mess of an apartment. Beer cans and bottles strewn throughout the place.

"Well looks like I am gonna hafta clean tonight." Joey said to himself. He then went into his bedroom dropping his backpack off to the side and changed out of his school uniform and put on a black t-shirt and a pair of green basketball shorts that reached his knees. He went back out into the living to begin his cleaning process.

After five hours of cleaning the apartment was at least clear of trash, the kitchen scrubbed clean, bathroom scrubbed clean as well, and the bedrooms picked up of clothes and trash. Joey even got a load of his laundry going. He let out another sigh, something he seems to be doing lately as well, and flopped down onto the couch. They didn't have cable anymore so no bother to turn the television on. And he didn't feel like one of the many crappy dvd's they owned.

"Well might as well make dinner…" Joey said out loud as he pushed himself up off the couch and into the small kitchen they owned. He decided to go easy tonight and just made up a box of mac'n'cheese. For some reason out of all the food he has had in his lifetime, mac'n'cheese was his favorite. It was just a comfort to him. Made him remember all the times he would make it for him and his younger sister Serenity on rainy days. All real smiles and laughter back then. _'I think I will call Serenity while the noodles boil up.' _Joey mused to himself, a big smile, a real one, spreading across his face. Serenity was the only one lately that can truly make him smile. The sound of her sweet voice carried him far away from his hell of a life.

Joey reached down for the phone but hesitated knowing full well that Serenity will ask how him and _Dad_ were doing. He didn't feel like lying to his innocent sister again tonight. So he went back to making the food.

After done cooking then proceeding to eat it he cleaned up after himself and let out a loud yawn. "Wow… I must of worked really hard today. I think I am just gonna hit the sack." He said to himself as he dragged himself back to his bedroom, flopping onto his decently soft bed. He curled up in the blankets getting comfortable. His tiredness finally hitting him hard. After about ten minutes in bed he was fast asleep. And after about thirty minutes he was snoring.

Joey was woke up with a sudden pain to the side of his head. The pain made him sit up as he got nauseated. His vision got blurry for few seconds then came back to him just in time to see the cooking pot was swung back over his father's shoulder ready for another attack. Joey had barely enough time to block his head with his hands. His hands received most of the blow.

"You worthless piece of shit… God damn it!" his father's angry voiced roared. Joey was still out of his senses as he suddenly been pulled out of his bed being dragged into the living room by his father. "You're so worthless! Can't even respect your father enough to have dinner ready for him when he gets home! This will teach ya to respect me boy!" He father roared again in rage as he threw Joey onto the ground. Glass bottle breaking over Joey's head. And here came the sharp pain of his father cutting deeply into his flesh. Joey was use to this but what came next caught him off guard.

"Hn! No yelps… Well take this you worthless little shit!." His father screamed as he raised a big piece of glass above his head and stabbed it deeply into Joey's thigh. Joey hasn't screamed out in pain in so long from his father's beatings. But this new action his father has taken led him to lose complete control over his emotions. After a few deep breaths he was able to hold back sobs of pain.

"God you ARE worthless… And boring. Go to bed and lie there like the shit you are…" His father sloppily said as he drunkenly walked to bathroom slamming the door shut.

Joey held back tears as he carefully grabs the piece of glass stuck in his thigh. He takes a deep breath and dislodges the glass from his leg. A small sigh of relief as the pain from his thigh subsided slightly. He slowly was able to get himself up and into the kitchen to wash out the new wounds he has. Then he back to his room and retrieved the secret medical kit he hid under his bed from his father. He kept it around just in case his father did decided to beat him up badly. Joey carefully tended to his thigh. Gently applying ointment to the wound to keep it from being infected. Then he carefully wrapped bandages around his thigh. '"There…" he quietly said to himself. "Now to see if…" Joey got quiet and listened for the sound he desperately needed to hear… _'The shower is running… thank god… he will leave me alone for the rest of the night.' _Joey sighed slightly happy. He hid the medical kit back under his bed and climbed back under the covers. Though his happiness of the shower was short lived as he kept reliving that beating in his mind. Playing over and over again. Joey couldn't handle it anymore so he let out quite sobs, as to not let his father hear them just in case he showered quickly tonight. Joey cried himself to sleep that night. He hasn't done that for years...

The tall brunette teen was walking on the sidewalk with his younger brother with raven black hair and indigo colored eyes. He usually wouldn't be caught dead walking around but his brother pleaded for them to go on a walk to and in the park. They haven't done it for months now. After a lost to some big puppy dog eyes, the brunette teen lost. God how he hate this. He should be back at his office completing work or something productive, not enjoying himself when HE had a company to run.

"Seto…" the raven haired boy softly said to jog Seto out of his annoyed thoughts. Seto looked down at his younger brother and remember why he enjoyed these walks. He got to spend time with his only care in the world, Mokuba. He was the only person on this whole damn planet that could put a smile on the cold hearted, Seto Kaiba's face.

"I just wanted to say thank you for walking with me today. I missed doing this. We haven't walked in months." Mokuba smiled up at Seto, innocence apparent in his smile.

"I am glad to be here with you Mokuba." Seto said as he took in a deep breath of the crisp slightly cold air. "I did need a breather from Kaiba Corp anyways." Seto explained.

As they entered the park they took a right to go over to the area with a small pond and a few cheery blossom trees. This was Mokuba's favorite spot in the park. I couldn't blame him. The way the place felt, almost calming, like the rest of the world wasn't around just you. Peaceful.

"Hey Seto isn't that Joey?" Mokuba asked curiously pointing at a teen scrunched up holding his knees to his chest head bent over. The blonde hair falling over messily. Seto sighed. "Yeah… it's the mutt alright." Seto told Mokuba. Though Seto got this strange feeling. They cautiously walked up the blonde. The blonde didn't noticed their presence. So Seto reached down to put a hand on the blonde shoulder.

The blonde flinched at the touch of the brunette. Then he looked up at the taller teen. Seto felt himself pull back as he looked at the blonde face. _'He has been crying…'_ Seto thought as he saw that the blonde's eyes were blood shot red. His dirty with sweat and hot tears. But instead of his usual angry look he gave to Seto when they saw each other he looked up at him with a looked that said, 'Kill me'. "Kai-Kaiba…" Joey whimpered softly, his honeyed colored eyes wide with confusion and red from tears.

**OK I hope you liked this story better. It feels weird to be writing with no humor at all… But I actually also enjoyed stepping out of my comfort zone and trying something new. **

**Sorry that I was rough with Joey T^T It's like beating up a poor defenseless puppy… (hn I called him a puppy too 3) **

**Hopefully the next chapter will have more of Seto's view point. **

**Well please comment and favorite it… Only if you like it of course haha! Have a goodnight now yall. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Heh heh the first chapter seems to be doing good with you guys! ^^ Thank you for the first favs and follows. Ok I know that most likely as I keep writing that both Joey and Seto will be out of character. But it's how I wanna perceive them right? I will try to not get tooo out of character with them though hehe. **

**Also since I posted this story on devianart as well, a person on there corrected me on my medical mistakes, so please bear with me as I properly fix the medical mistakes with Joey. **

**Just finished watching the first season of Sword Art Online, I actually liked that show o: OK anyways here is a new chapter! Enjoy 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN anything Yu-Gi-Oh, characters, monster, etc. **

**Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Talk (Maybe not this chapter but at some point haha!) and YAOI (boy on boy)**

~ Come and Get Your Love ~

'_Oh god its Kaiba! He seen me crying!'_ Joey yelled at himself inwardly. Joey suddenly winces as his head begins to throb in severe pain. Seto hasn't moved an inch, still just giving him a shocked expression. Mokuba was at first shocked but now has a look of concern over his face.

Joey wipes his face with the sleeve of his black hoodie that he has on today. He slowly stands up, barely standing even with Seto's shoulders because Seto is about 6'3". Joey glances downward his golden hair covering his eyes. Seto finally regained most of his cool. He was just observing the blonde's unusual behavior. Usually whenever Seto saw the blonde he had a fire in his eyes, big cheesy grin on his face, and head held up high. But now in front of Seto and Mokuba, the blonde's eyes were hazy, his grin gone, and well his head as facing towards the ground in shame.

"Joey?" Mokuba was the first one to speak. Joey barely looked over to the raven haired kid. Joey just put his hands into the pocket of his jeans and started to walk away. Well walking is not the correct term, Joey was slowly limping away. Suddenly a strong hand was on Joey's upper arm pulling him back to face Seto.

"Hey when my little brother says something to you, you respond back. Got it mutt?" Seto growled through his teeth.

"Whatever Kaiba… I am not a mutt and I am not in the mood to be arguing with ya." Joey hissed back at Seto. Joey sighs and then turns to face Mokuba with a small smile on his face. "Don't worry about me lil buddy." Joey says to Mokuba with a cheesy grin but winces in pain again as his head is now pounding, and then he turns around and limps away from the Kaiba brothers. Leaving the two of them completely stunned.

Mokuba tugs on the sleeve of Seto's navy blue wind breaker to get his attention. Seto looked down at Mokuba putting his cold calculating face back on.

"That was odd. Joey doesn't usually act like that. Also did you see the way his face twisted in pain?" Mokuba said with a look of deep concern on his face.

"Agreed. The mutt usually is Mr. Happy-go-lucky… And yes I did see his face, also his bad limp." Seto stated as his eyes went back to watching the blonde teen slowly limp away. Even the way the blonde walked/limped suggested he was acting different, almost defeated. Not even after losing to Seto did once Joey acted this defeated._ 'Why can't I take my eyes off the mutt? After seeing his tears, and seeing this side of him I am now fascinated by the mutt. Also I want to know why he is limping.' _Seto thought to himself.

As Joey walked/limped down the sidewalk just trying to get anywhere away from Seto, he didn't notice his pint sized friend calling out to him from the front of the Kame Game Shop. _'Man why did it have to be Kaiba! He is gonna harass me now because of it...Why HIM of all people… My dragon…Why do I have to have a huge crush on him?' _Suddenly Joey was pulled away from his thoughts about the tall brunette when small arms were thrown around his waist.

"Joey! Where you going?" a small cheerful voice called out from behind him. Joey turned around to see his best friend Yugi looking up at him with his huge violet eyes.

"Oh hey Yug!" Joey put on his happy mask for Yugi trying not to worry him.

"Hello Joey…" A deep exotic voice said as Joey looked up from Yugi to see Atem walking up behind Yugi. His ruby eyes sparkled with confidence and honor.

"Hey Atem." Joey greeted him.

"Hey Joey Grandpa just got a box of all the newest cards. Everyone gets them today and puts them out for sell tomorrow. He said we can be the first to open them and check some of the cards out!" Yugi said excitedly with an almost girlish squeal.

"Really?! Oh man you now I can't pass that up. I am in!" Joey yelled as he gave Yugi a thumbs up to show he was definitely in. This was actually a true feeling for once. Yugi usually had a way of cheering Joey up without Yugi even realizing it.

They all walked into the Kame Game Shop to see Yugi's grandpa cleaning and reorganizing the shelves. There was a box on the counter in the back.

"Hey Gramps! How's it holdin up?" Joey politely asked the old man.

"Oh hello Joey. And well I am holding up fine. Very happy that we get the new cards. Gonna be very busy tomorrow for us here. Thank goodness I have little Yugi and Atem to help me out." The older man said cheerfully.

"Hey come on Joey let's open this box up!" Yugi called out from the back.

"Gotcha Yug!" Joey called back as he walked briskly into the back. He stood across the counter from Yugi and Atem. Atem had a small knife in his hand and proceeded to cut the tape from the box. Yugi held his breath in anticipation. Joey was smiling glad to have something to do away from his home and to take his mind of Seto.

After A few hours over at Yugi's Joey looked over at the shop's clock and realized he is going to be late getting home if he doesn't leave now. Besides Atem looks like he is getting annoyed that Joey is interrupting his time alone with Yugi.

"Hey Yug I gotta head home now. Thanks for letting me open the box with ya guys. I'll see you guys Monday at school." Joey said to Yugi as he started to head for the front door of the shop.

"Hey wait let me see you off!" Yugi called out as he scrambled to catch up with Joey. Yugi made it to the door just in time to see Joey barely down the sidewalk. Atem was right behind Yugi watching the blonde finally leave.

Joey looked back and waved to Yugi and Atem. Yugi waved back and Atem just gave a polite nod then proceeded to pick Yugi up bridal style and take his little angel back into the shop. Joey first smiled at this action but then grew depressed. _'They are so perfect… I wonder if my dragon will ever love me like that…' _Joey sighed as he walked back to apartment.

Joey finally approached the apartment smiling slightly that his father's truck isn't home yet. After a short walk up the stairs, though with his limp it seemed like forever, the blonde unlocked the door and proceeded to his room to change into his night clothes. A pair of plaid pj's that were mostly black with grey and white intermixed, and a light grey shirt with a Red Eyes Black Dragon design on the front. He cooked a small dinner for both himself and his father, remembering the beating he made sure to give his father most of the food. Joey wasn't that hungry anyways. After leaving a note for his father that his dinner was on the stove he gave a small yawn and went back to his bedroom to go to sleep.

As Joey laid in bed looking out his window at the night sky his thoughts slowly dragged back to the tall brunette teen he encountered today. _'After hanging out with Yugi I am glad that Seto was the one to find me crying. If it was one of my friends that would of found me, they would of pestered me until I told them what was wrong. At least Hearted Kaiba won't care about me and just basically not bother me about it. Even if he makes fun of me I can just deny it since nobody else was there. I know it will hurt more coming from the guy I have a huge crush on but it is better this way…. Speaking of Kaiba he looked very good today. That navy blue wind breaker he was wearing made his blue eyes pop. Also those fitted black jeans he wore suited him perfectly. Way better than the usual skinny pants he wore. They were not too baggy or flared but not too skinny either…'_ Joey started to blush as he thought more and more about Seto's looks, realizing that he likes how his rival looks. _'I cannot keep thinking of Kaiba like this… It's just useless… He won't ever return my feelings…'_ Joey sighed then decided to stop thinking of Seto and finally try to sleep. Besides all of this thinking made Joey's head pound even more in pain. Even though being at Yugi's was fun and able to get him away from earlier that morning, he was there for too long. After few more minutes of Joey tossing and turning in bed trying to find the most comfortable position between his hurt leg and his throbbing head, Joey was finally able to fall asleep.

As Seto was typing away at his laptop trying to get some work done tonight so he can actually relax a bit tomorrow, his thoughts kept drifting back to a certain blonde teen with honey brown eyes. _'Hell… I keep thinking about the mutt. His tears… His limp… His beautiful face twisted in pain…' _Seto suddenly blushed as he realized he called Joey's face beautiful. "The Mutt! Beautiful… What a disturbing thought…" Seto grumbled out loud to himself. Even though Seto wouldn't admit it, he always liked the blonde's looks. Ever since their first encounter, Seto always loved getting the attention of the fiery blonde. He loved it when the blonde would solely give the brunette his full attention. Their arguments in and out of school were just a way for Seto to have the blonde's attention, also he just love seeing the Mutt's facial expressions, they were so animated. '_Hn… He is kinda cute when his face in scrunched up in annoyance when we argue.' _Seto then blushes again. He lets out a loud groan of frustration and slams his head against his desk finally deciding to give up on his work for tonight. He slowly gets up and begins to clean up his desk and pack the necessary items into his metal briefcase. He then calls down to his limo driver telling him to get the limo ready.

As Seto approached the limo downstairs in the company's lower garage, he began to yawn. _'Wow, I am tired, good thing I stopped doing my work. I wonder what time it actually is. I haven't checked it yet.'_ He looked down at his watch to see that it was five minutes from midnight. He yawned again as he entered the limo. As the limo was driving down the road Seto's eyes started to flutter shut.

Seto was suddenly jolted out of his sleep when the limo finally came to a full stop in front of the Kaiba mansion. "We are at the mansion Mr. Kaiba." The older man that was his limo driver, stated. "Thank you Jefferies. I will see you tomorrow. Have a pleasant night." And with that Seto got out of the limo and briskly walked into the mansion. After a few moments of no loud running footsteps to greet him, Seto concluded that Mokuba was asleep. Which is a good thing, because Seto did not want Mokuba always staying up late waiting for him.

Quietly trying not to disturb anyone in the mansion, Seto snuck into his bedroom and changed out of stuffy work attire and changed into some relaxing silk pjs. These were particularly his favorite pair, not only because they had the color scheme of his precious Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but they were sort of baggy on him, giving him a relaxed feel to them. Also, Mokuba bought these for him a few weeks ago on Christmas. After brushing his teeth in an attempt to rid his mouth of the foul smell that was having coffee all day, he finally crawled into bed.

As Seto rolled onto his side he realized how truly exhausted he was, mentally and physically. It did not take more than five minutes for Seto to fall asleep.

Seto laid under the tree in the park where he found a crying Joey Wheeler earlier. He can't really remember how he got there or even why he was there, but for some reason his usually logical mind gave up and just wanted to relax. The sky was clear and there were just fluffy white clouds here and there. The weather was at a perfect temperature, a slight breeze in the air.

"Seto…" a broken voice came from his right. Seto sat up and looked over to see that it was Joey. He looked the same as he did earlier that day. Hot tears rolling down his cheeks, shoulders slumped in defeat and his honey brown eyes red from crying.

"Joey? What is wrong?" the brunette asked the broken blonde, not really caring that he called the blonde by his first name.

"You have to help me Seto… It's gotta be you…" the blonde replied.

"Ok… But what is the problem? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Seto urged the blonde to give him more information.

Suddenly Joey vanished from thin air as a new figured appeared in front of Seto. It was well… it as himself! Well not entirely, this man was much tanner in skin color, and was dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing. Marik's millennium rod in his right hand.

"You must find that out for yourself young one." The man spoke with a voice of ancient power, but within the ancient tone was a hint of soothing nature that made Seto want to completely trust this stranger.

"Go to him, help him, young Seto Kaiba. He needs you as much as you need him." The man spoke again.

"And why on earth do I need him… the _Mutt._" Seto retorted back, adding the 'Mutt' bit to emphasized that he didn't like Joey.

The man chuckled a bit, "Oh young Seto, you need him more than you think. He is the sunshine to your ever increasing darkness. I only showed you that vision of the blonde teen asking for your help because he will not do so on his own. You must got to him young Seto Kaiba. Now this is all I can do to help you. You are on your own now. Goodbye Seto Kaiba." The man vanished just as Joey did earlier then suddenly the ground underneath Seto open up and he fell into darkness.

**I hope this chapter filled in some gaps from my first chapter! Please leave a comment so I can know if it is more confusing, less confusing, or just about whatever to help me keep the story alive and somewhat sane sounding hehe^^**

**I hope I got the idea across that Joey and Seto have feelings towards each other. Let me know if it doesn't or whatever **

**Thanks FAM! 3 Love you all that have followed my story and faved it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey all I know it's been awhile since I last updated this story. I have been pretty busy with stuff. Also just been a little stuck on ideas for this story. So hopefully you all like the way I want to take this story. And thanks for all the reviews, it means so much to me! 3 please check out my two new stories, "See You Again," and "Typical High School Story." **

**Also on a side note, been playing some Pokemon X &amp; Y, I made my character for X Seto Kaiba himself and made my Y character Joey Wheeler. It was a little challenge for myself with this game. Gotta pick pokemon that those two would have in general. Like for Seto should at least have 3 dragon type pokemon to represent his 3 Blue Eyes. And no ghost, fairy and psychic pokemon for him since he doesn't believe in that kind of stuff. And for Joey gotta have 1 dragon type to represent his Red Eyes. And he would have psychic, ghost and fairy pokemon since he does believe in that stuff, and he likes to gamble and the gambling cards remind me of fairy type pokemon. **

**So anyways maybe I'll write a little from their adventures in Pokemon Land. Let me know if you all want that. Anyways on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN anything Yu-Gi-Oh, characters, monster, etc. **

**Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Talk (Maybe not this chapter but at some point haha!) and YAOI (boy on boy)**

~ Come and Get Your Love ~

Joey was sneaking around his bedroom grabbing necessary items for the day. Since it is Monday he has school and his afterschool job today. So he had to grab his school supplies, backpack, and a jacket. Then he needed to put his work uniform into an extra bag. Joey would have worked Friday, Saturday and part of Sunday but his boss decided to give him a break this weekend since Joey has been working very hard these last few weeks.

For the last two months Joey has been working as a waiter at one of the high end restaurants in Domino City. Joey excels at his job, always having a friendly smile on his face, being on time with drink refills, and getting anything the customer needed. He was the restaurant's best waiter. He gets the most amazing tips on top of his nice paycheck. If he had a normal home life he would spend his hard earned tips on things he wanted. Like video games, new clothes, an actual cell phone, and on his secret love… Books. You wouldn't know it by just looking at Joey but he absolutely loved books. Anything from Percy Jackson to Shakespeare, if it's a book he will read it. He always liked books since it helps him escape from the crappy real world that surrounds him.

As Joey is grabbing stuff and thinking about what might have been a normal life for him, he hears the sound of a door slamming and knows all too well what that means. _'Time to go. The old man seems to be awake. Looks like I have to use the fire escape today.' _Joey is grabbing the last items and shoving them into his backpack as he hears his father calling out for him. "Boy! You better no still be here!" Joey quietly opens his bedroom window and climbs out onto the fire escape and quietly shuts his window trying not to alert his father to his leaving. After climbing down the fire escape ladder Joey puts his school uniform jacket on and slips one strap of his backpack over his right shoulder and carries his work bag in his left hand. "See you later pops…" Joey whispers to himself as he begins his long walk to school.

After a few minutes he meets up with his best friends in front of Yugi's place. "Good morning Joey!" Yugi greets Joey as he walks up to the rest of the group. "Mornin' guys. Sorry I was a little late. Had some problems with my shower. Wouldn't cooperate with me." Joey shrugs off his tardiness. "Well whatever buddy, we are gonna be late if we keep chatting it up here." Tristan complains as he starts walking towards school. "Ok, ok, sheesh. Friends don't leave other friends behind Tristan." Tea speeds up to lecture Tristan. Joey, Yugi, and Atem walked a little behind them. "Joey are you ok? You look pretty beat up." Yugi quietly asks as they walk. Atem just silently listens in. "Yeah Yug. Just some punks in near my apartment were picking on some kids, so I had to rough them up a bit. They ain't coming back though. So no worries pal." Joey casually explains to Yugi, who accepts Joey's story as fact. Atem on the other hand gives Joey the, "I don't believe a single word of that bs," look. Joey just casually smiles at Atem and they walk in silence as they listen to Tea and Tristan bicker in front of them.

Finally at school the friends part their separate ways to head to their lockers and first classes of the day. Joey heads to his first class which is world history, his favorite subject surprisingly. Though the class itself has some drawbacks in Joey's opinion. _'Well this was going to be unavoidable.' _Joey exhales and enters the classroom and spots Seto in the back next to the window. _'Huh that unusual. He normally sits more towards the door so he can leave class quickly. Actually now noticing I think he is sitting near my seat… Great…' _Joey loves sitting by the windows, they give him great views and helps him keep himself distracted from unwanted thoughts about home. Joey casually sits down in his seat next to Seto. Trying his hardest to ignore the unwanted presence. Though Joey wasn't expecting to have a sudden ripping headache. _'Fucking great! My head is killing me. I know it's not smart to come to school after what happened, but I rather be here then at home with him… Just got to tough it out that's all. And I can't let dragon, I mean Kaiba! Yeah Kaiba, can't let him find out about me hurting.'_ Joey is struggling though as he is lost in thought about how not to let Seto find out about how hurt he is. Joey's face is scrunched up in intense pain as his head feels like it's splitting open. The bell rings, which doesn't help Joey's headache, and the teacher walks in a minute or two after. "Good morning class. Today we are in for a real treat. Today we are learning all about the British Empire and her colonies. Now I need you to open up your books to page 394." As the teacher sets his stuff down onto his desk the students all grab their books and open to page 394. Joey was barely focusing on what is happening. He is just trying to make it by until his headache stops.

'_The mutt seems to be in a lot of pain today still. Looks like it was more than just his leg. I wonder what other injuries he has hidden. And an even more important question, where the hell is he getting these injuries?' _Seto was so wrapped thinking about Joey and all the questions he had about Joey's injuries that he didn't even notice that he was full on staring at Joey. Meanwhile Joey was still struggling with his massive headache he began feeling like he was being watched. He began looking around the class and his eyes finally landed on a wistful stare from none other than thee Seto Kaiba. _'What the fuck?! Why is he staring at me like that? Probably be creepy for anyone else but I don't know why, but I like how he is looking at me. I wouldn't it's lustful as some people would hope for in this certain situation with their secret crush, but it seems from the way Kaiba is staring at me that he is concerned for me about something… Oh shit he must of noticed me making faces cause of this stupid fucking headache… Oh man his beautiful blue eyes. Makes me feel like I am lost in an ocean or somethin'… Wow that was really cheesy. But whatever, I can get lost in his eyes for an eternity…'_ now as Joey was lost in thought about Seto's eyes he ending up staring back at Seto. Thank goodness they were in the back of the classroom and no one noticed their little creepy staring contest. Well neither one of them noticed that they were staring at each other because they were so lost in thought.

It was finally Seto noticed their little staring contest. He tried not to panic, since Joey stare was very intense. _'Oh god this is not good, the mutt is staring at me. His intense stare is so unnerving. It's like he is looking at me but through me as well. Must be spacing out. God his honey colored eyes are so gorgeous. Wait what I am thinking?! Was I staring back at him like that too?! Oh god yeah I was… Fuck my life. Ugh what can I do to make him stop without totally starting an argument? Maybe just uh… Oh I got it!' _After Seto finalized his plan to get Joey to stop staring at him without causing an argument, he out his plan into action. He dropped his pen to see if Joey would just snap out of it with just that, if not then it's off to phase two of his little plan. Since Joey didn't even flinch with that Seto leaned across the gap between their desks and he lightly shook Joey's shoulder. This is turn finally snapped the blonde out of his thinking. And before Joey could say anything Seto quickly intervened, "Hey I dropped my pen and it rolled under your desk can you grab it?" Least to say Joey was a bit stunned, no "mutt", was used in the sentence. But Joey didn't want to anger his dragon so he quickly reached down under him and grabbed Seto's pen. _'Oh god what if he caught me staring back at him? What if I was making a stupid face?! Oh gosh I hope I am not blushing and I am hoping that dragon doesn't notice.' _He held out the pen to Seto and was trying oh so hard not to blush and if he did he was hoping Seto didn't notice. Of course Joey was blushing very brightly and of course Seto noticed. _'Goddamn why do I find it attractive when the pup blushes? Seriously, I finally accepting that the pup is attractive but I don't want any feelings for him. Especially _cute_ ones…'_

"Thanks, pup…" Seto mindlessly said as he took his pen from Joey's hand, his fingertips brushing lightly against Joey's hand. Seto was oblivious to this and just turned back to looking up at the teacher. Meanwhile Joey's thoughts went into maximum overdrive. _'He… He… He called me pup, as in puppy. As in the creatures that most people find very cute on this planet. Maybe that means he thinks I am cute? And his fingertips gently touched my hand. Maybe it was for a second but that was an amazing second… Maybe just may-'_ At this point in time the bell for the class ending finally rung pulling Joey from his thoughts. Which brought back his headache, so he packed up his stuff quickly and proceeded to his next class. What he didn't know was that a very stealthy Seto Kaiba was following him to their next class, biology. As in their previous class Seto and Joey sit next to each other for some weird reason.

Though on the way to biology Joey's headache decided to go into super sayian mode, in turn Joey yelped out in pain like the puppy he was. And in effect this yelp sent Seto into processive/protective mode. _'What the hell? Did the pup's headache get worst?! Is there anything I can do?_'As Seto was fretting over Joey's health, Joey suddenly felt sick and made a sharp turn towards one of the less used bathrooms in the school. He ran as fast as he could down those hallways, making quick turns and dodging other students. Meanwhile Seto was in hot pursuit, he wanted to h_e_lp with whatever was wrong with Joey in that moment and time.

'_Goddamn it mutt better not be in serious trouble, or I swear I'll kill ya! Stupid mutt… He better be ok…'_ Seto's last thoughts before he entered the bathroom where Joey entered.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Been pretty busy lately ya know the whole speech of why life got in the way so let's move on. **

**Let me know btw if you wanna friend Seto and Joey on Pokemon! 3 Though their pokemon aren't very high in level. Still kicking ass though. **

**Joey: Yeah! Just got my second gym badge! Kick fucking ass man. Oh and hey leave us more reviews! Been loving the reviews we been getting'. Xoxox**

**Seto: Team Flare is trashy and annoying, all I have to say… And yeah reviews are great… Just don't touch my pup… -evil glares every one of Joey's fangirls-**

…**. Anyways leave me some reviews and message me for anything else! Love y'all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys trying to get the chapters in more quickly because I know how it is to wait forever on a chapter update. But hoping my quality is still there… **

**Anyways some stuff your lovely author here has been getting into, I have definitely fallen in love with the Fate series, like the anime Fate/Stay Night. I love the story concept! Bad ass Holy Grail Wars and all that. Though the anime before that: Fate/Zero freaked me out a lot because of the Caster character in that season… Anyways moving past that had my brain wracking on how funny/exciting it would be to have Seto, Joey and the gang participate in a Holy Grail War and not just any old regular one either… An Apocrypha! Good vs. Evil to save the world. And just also see Seto's reaction this all this magic shit! Ha-ha makes me laugh every time. Also think about him getting stuck with the Heroic Spirit Archer from Fate/Stay Night, both sassy, both angry sorts, and both bad ass! So anyways let me know what you think of me writing something like that!**

**So time to move onto the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN anything Yu-Gi-Oh, characters, monster, etc. **

**Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Talk (Maybe not this chapter but at some point haha!) and YAOI (boy on boy)**

~ Come and Get Your Love ~

Joey was in an intense amount of pain, so intense it made him physically sick. After his long and impressively fast trek down to the boy's bathroom on the second floor down by the science classes. One of the lesser used bathrooms just because of how far away it was from most classes and the ever reeking smell that seem to always be present in the science hallway. He barely slowed down as he finally made it to the bathroom, almost ramming himself into the wall of the bathroom as he hurriedly found the stall on the end that he preferred to come to. Yeah you could say he has been here to this bathroom on more than one occasion, either to wash up bloody bruises caused by his drunk father some of the school mornings or whenever his body just couldn't hold down food also caused by his father's beatings.

After throwing open the stall down he threw up the toilet seat and fell to his knees as he began to retch and then proceeded to vomit into said toilet. As Joey was vomiting his guts out into the toilet he didn't hear or notice the tall and very worried presence of Seto Kaiba as he cautiously walked into the bathroom…

Seto crept into the bathroom as to not disturb Joey. He knew most of the time you let people vomit to get the junk out of their system. He just wanted to make sure the pup wouldn't be so bad that his head fell into the toilet or something awful like that. So Seto proceeded to walk down the stalls of the bathroom and finally found Joey in the one on the end. The smell was awful, well he wasn't expecting the smell of apple and cinnamon but still he wasn't fully prepared for the smell to hit him that hard. He began to bring his right hand up to his nose when he noticed that Joey was leaning up against the stall wall, eyes closed, his chest moving slowly and deeply as his body seem to be getting as much air as it can into its weaken self. Seto notice that at least Joey was stable enough to at least have flushed the toilet after himself. So Joey wasn't in immediate danger because he seem to have enough consciousness to do that particular action. But still Seto wanted to check the pup out for himself. Silently sitting down on his haunches he slowly reached out to Joey grabbing his left shoulder gently and then lightly shaking Joey.

Joey's eyes slowly opened as he came back to the real world. First he felt a strong but caring hand on his left shoulder. He looked over at said hand and his eyes followed the arm all the way up to the face of its owner. The first thing he noticed on the owner's face was a pair of sharp blue eyes. They looked cold at first but being this close you could notice the hint of the person being worried. Joey's eyes then looked up at the next outstanding feature of the person, his beautiful chestnut colored hair. From here you could see how soft it is. So soft that Joey raised his left arm, since his right was being use to help prop him up against the stall wall, and he gently grabbed a piece of the chestnut hair and began to gently twirl it between his fingers. _'This hair IS really soft… I can sit here for a while and just play with it. But I feel like I know this hair from somewhere… But my head is hurting so bad… Why I am in here again? Oh yeah I remember now I got sick… OK now that I got that figured out I need to figure out who this person is.' _As Joey was trying to get himself to snap out of the high that seem to be the after effect of his sickness.

Meanwhile while Joey was struggling to come back to reality, Seto was getting flustered as he watched Joey's beautiful honey eyes slowly look up into his eyes, though not at their usual beauty because they seem glazed over from being sick. Then he froze solid as Joey raised his arm up and proceeded to twirl a piece of his chestnut hair in with his fingers. His body shut down and his mind went racing with different thoughts. _'The pup is touching my hair… No one has ever touched my hair like this… This tenderly. Like how lo.. how lovers would touch each other… But.. We aren't lovers! So why is he touching me like this? I don't understand. And what's even more frustrating is that I am liking this. Liking how the pup is playing with my hair. Liking how its Joey touching my hair. This is all too confusing for me. I need to snap out of it. But another part of me doesn't want this to end. Damn it you are Seto Kaiba and you need to snap out of it.'_ As Seto was getting very irritated and flustered over his thoughts he didn't feel or notice the deep blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

Joey finally snapping out of realizes who is also in the bathroom with him… His dragon… Seto Kaiba. And as he realized this fact his body froze as he also realized how he was playing with Seto's hair. _'Oh my god… I am touching his hair! And it's really soft…. Oh god he is gonna kill me for this. Why is he here anyway? … Oh gosh look at the deep blush on his face. He kinda looks like a deer in headlights. What do I do? He seems kind of out it himself, not all here.'_ Joey silently thought of a plan that wouldn't upset Seto the most. He moved his left hair from Seto's hair and down to his shoulder gently. This little movement was all that was needed to wake Seto from his thoughts.

Seto upon realizing Joey was awake let out a small cough as to cover himself and then proceeded to bring his hand up to Joey's forehead checking for any signs of fever. Much to his dismay Joey's forehead was extremely warm. Not a good sign. Seto then drop his hand from Joey's body and stood up swiftly and gracefully. Seto and Joey stayed silent during this time neither one of them wanting to talk about what just happened. After about a minute of silence Seto reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and flipped it open about to call for an ambulance when felt something tug on the pants of his school uniform. He looked down to see Joey looking up at him. Joey's eyes were wide with fear as he shook his head. "Don't send me to the hospital they'll only make my life and whateva' I got worst." Joey pleaded to Seto. Joey knowing that if Seto sent him there that the nurses will see Joey's many bruises, scars, and other markings. This will only lead to questions and eventually lead him to a very pissed off father. So no he rather wait out whatever sickness he had. Determined in his head he tried to stand up on his own using the toilet and stall wall as his support, but ultimately failing as he fell back down almost cracking the back of his head on the toilet if a certain pair of cream colored hands didn't grab Joey's forearms in time pulling the very terrified blonde up and close to said owner of the hands.

After some rapid breathing Joey final calmed down enough to look up at his "savior," and was met by a pair of very irritated blue eyes. "Wheeler are you trying everything in your power to irritate me today?" The low voice growled in what at first seemed like a angry man but really was more of a concerned tone. "No…" Joey quietly mumbled. "Well whatever pup you definitely need medical attention and be it as it may the hospital is your best bet." Seto stated as he brought the phone up so he can call for an ambulance again. But again Joey was determined and a bit out of his mind as he swatted Seto's phone out of his hand. The phone flying from said hand and skidded under the sinks. Seto stunned by the idiotic thing the pup just done froze there for a second and then proceeded to shove Joey down onto the toilet, seat cover on of course, making him sit there. Trying with all his might not to let loose some anger onto Joey, Seto stiffly walked over to the sinks and grabbed his phone from underneath them and picked it back up and dusted it off. "Pup you are lucky that I personally made this phone myself and had the intelligence to make it almost bullet proof. So your little 'stunt', won't really hurt my phone. Now I will give you sixty seconds to tell me why I shouldn't send your ass to the hospital…" Seto nearly growled as he threatened Joey to give him the reasons for his actions.

Of course Joey wasn't going to tell him fully why he didn't want to go, so he opted on only telling a slightly different version of his reasoning. Joey let out a deep breath as he mind already came up with what he thought was a, _'Pretty damn good lie'_, and looked up at Seto, "I can't go to the hospital because they would be askin' me to many questions… You see I been fighting off some of my old gang members which has left some pretty bad markin's on my body. So if the nurses start asking me questions they'll eventually call the police. I been on good term with the police ever since I swore to them that I would leave the gang life. But if they catch me all bruised up like that they'll assume I was lyin' and send me straight to juvy." Joey internally smirked to himself as he told his story to Seto. What Joey didn't realize in his internal celebration that he finished his little story with, "and then no one would be there for dad, to help pay his debts and habits," though he did say this last part quietly, but still just loud enough for it to reach Seto's keen ears. Upon hearing that last bit Seto realized Joey was lying about his story but before he was about to call Joey out on it he realize he could better use out of that information if he made Joey believe he was fully believing his little tale. So Seto instead opted to have Joey see his personal doctor, the doctor would of course stay quiet with a little help from Seto, and that the doctor will tell Seto what he thought of Joey's condition. To begin his act Seto sighed and shook his head, "Whatever pup but you need medical attention so how about you see my personal doctor? He is very trust worthy and will remain quiet about whatever you tell him. And as a bonus I'll make sure he won't charge you for the whole thing." Seto put on a look of indifference as he watched Joey think it over a bit then nodded in agreement. "Fine… Just make sure my father doesn't find out about it… He would uh worry about paying you back. So just better to keep this between us…" Joey quietly agreed. Seto then internally smirked to himself as he pulled out his phone and called said doctor telling him to come to the mansion as soon as he had time today. And then after that call, he called his driver and asked him to come pick him up from school. "Alright pup, you're coming with me." Seto spoke as he grabbed Joey by the forearm and picking up both Joey pack and his metal suitcase. He felt Joey struggle in protest but Seto's grip was on of that rivaled that of Spock himself. And yes Seto is secretly a sci-fi nerd, one of the few things in the world that he truly enjoyed.

As Seto passed by the front office he heard that women at the front desk call out to him. He only slowed down a bit and placed a slip of paper on her desk, "I am taking myself and Joey Wheeler out for the rest of school today. Do not call me or Joey's father. And if you do not comply with this I will personally make sure you are fired and can't work a comfy job like this again…" Seto threated her as he kept on walking by with Joey in tow. Joey silently thanking Seto as he remembered about his father not finding out. Seto's limo is just pulling out in the front of the school. The driver gracefully got out and opened the door for Seto and the blonde pup in tow. "Thank you for getting here so quickly Jefferies. I know I can always count on you." He thanked his ever loyal driver as he shoved the blonde into the limo. "You're very welcome Mr. Kaiba. Where I am driving you and your guest to?" The driver asked carefully not wanting to pry onto his employers reasons for bringing such an unsavory character with him. "Take us back to the mansion, my doctor is visiting within a few hours to check up on the pup there." Seto stated as he glanced over at the blonde that was lounging out on the limo seat. Seto then proceeded to push Joey into a normal sitting position and got into the limo himself. All the while his driver carefully watched his employer realizing that there was more to these two then meets the eye. "Alright very good sir," Jefferies said as he shut the door behind Seto and went back to his position in the driver's seat. Pressing light on the gas the limo slowly rolled out of the school's parking lot and back onto the main road of Domino.

The drive was very quiet as both Joey and Seto didn't know what to say to each other or how to act without making it a fight. So they opted out for being calm and quiet. Avoiding eye contact with each but also sneaking glances at the other when they weren't looking. To an outsider it would look very cute but to these two it was a war of will. They were very adamantly trying to not show signs of their feelings for the other. On top of that Joey was fighting from not passing out in the limo as the easy motion of the vehicle tried to lull him into sleep. For about half of the ride to the mansion Joey was succeeding, but his weak body couldn't handle it and slowly shut itself down requiring rest. Seto silently watched as Joey's body slumped a bit forward and his honey eyes closing slowly. _'Heh, pup must be exhausted. Well he needs rest. I should give him one of the guest rooms to rest in until the doctor arrives.'_ Seto was lost in thought about what he was going to do once he got back to the mansion that he didn't notice, for like the fourth time today, that Joey's head gently rested on his left shoulder. They stayed like that for the rest of the ride back to the mansion. Seto lost in thought about Joey and Joey finally getting some needed rest on Seto's shoulder.

**A/N: I know for once I actually got a chapter out pretty quick! Haha yay me! And yay for finally getting some cute and fluffy in between Joey and Seto. Hopefully I am not moving too fast but I am trying to get good parts. **

**Anyways let me know your thoughts on a Fate/Stay Night/ Yugioh fanfic? **

**As always please be kind with the reviews and check out my other fanfics please 3 Love you all and thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! Glad you all liked my latest chapter of this fanfic 3 I really wanted to get some early fluff in between them. ^^ So anyways I'll keep this short: Pretty please check out my other fanfics :D Long Nights, gonna have major Puppyshipping in it and plenty of other YuGiOh Yaoi pairings 3 So check it out for me and let me know what you think ^^ **

**Joey: Yeah check it out, your boy Joey becomes a bad ass mage ;D **

**Seto: Shut it Wheeler… We all know I will win that Holy Grail War. But yes I agree with Joey on checking us out in that other story. **

**Ehhh guys stop taking over my author's notes will ya D:**

**Joey&amp;Seto: *turn to look at each other raising one eyebrow* How about no?**

**Sheesh ya jerks… Anyways onto the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN anything Yu-Gi-Oh, characters, monster, etc. **

**Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Talk (Maybe not this chapter but at some point haha!) and YAOI (boy on boy)**

~ Come and Get Your Love ~

As the limo pulled up into the driveway of the humungous mansion Seto finally realized who was resting on his shoulder. _'Oh shit… The pup is sleeping on me. I day dreamt about this once. I secretly loved that day dream. And now it's come to life… And I don't know how to react to this. I know I need to wake him up, but what he hates this, sleeping on me like this? What if-'_ Seto's thoughts were cut short as said blonde softly let out a yawn and moved his head a little readjusting his position moving a bit closer to Seto. As the blonde did this Seto's face grew a massive blush across it. He absolutely did not know what to do right now. He never been in a situation like this. Unlike how people portray him as an epic lover wooing all the ladies and men alike, he has never even liked another person. So now he was placed in the very awkward situation of having this person he likes being in close contact with him. Making him feeling hopelessly out of control of the situation which he absolutely hated. While Seto was frozen in panic his driver came around to the door and opened it and raised an eye brow as he observed his employer completely out of it, finally after about a minute of standing there the driver knocked softly on the car. This of course snapped Seto out of his panicked thoughts. Seto remembered Joey's fever, Seto quickly placed a hand to the sleeping blonde's forehead, sighing in relief as it felt to have died down for now. Joey woke to a cool hand being placed onto his forehead, his eyes followed the arm all the way up to Seto's face. Joey instantly blushed as he realize what he did and how close he was to Seto. "Sir we have arrived back at the mansion," was all the driver said to Seto before going back to the front. Seto took a gulp of fresh air then grabbed his metal suitcase, and got out of the limo. "Come on pup, we will have lunch and I'll a room set up for you to sleep in until the doctor comes," Seto said not looking at Joey because he didn't want to show the blonde his blushing face. Joey grabbed his pack and exited the limo as well, "Ok Kaiba…" Joey softly said as he walked behind Seto into the mansion. As soon as they entered the mansion they were met by another older man, "Good morning Mr. Kaiba, I see you have a guest with you today," the man said with a slight raise in the eye brows. Joey guessed that this guy was Seto's butler or something like that. "Yes Claude, this is a fellow classmate of mine, Joey Wheeler, he is staying in the mansion today until my doctor arrives to check him out. He will be taking the guest room by my study, and will be having lunch in the dining room if you need us." Seto explained to the butler, and then walked by him. "Very good sir, I shall prepare the guest for Mr. Wheeler." Claude said as Joey passed by him too, "Hey Mr. Wheeler is my father just call me Joey." Claude raised an eye brow at the blonde as he asked him that request. Claude only nodded and went on his way to the upper floor of the mansion.

Joey was awe struck as he followed Seto to the dining room. The mansion was very beautiful on the inside. Joey assumed that the inside of the mansion was extravagant with lots of expensive items and furniture, but it was just a simple elegance. Few items hanging on the walls, but those items were very unique and pretty making them shine and stand out more. Joey also assumed that there would be servants all over the place doing whatever Seto told them to do, but again there was no one in the halls. _'It must be very lonely for Seto… And Mokuba…' _Joey stared at the back of Seto's head. After another few seconds they finally arrived in the kitchen. Seto placed his suitcase on the small table placed in the kitchen, and hung his school jacket on the coat hanger also placed in the kitchen. Joey looked around waiting for some five star chef to come in and make some five course lunch for him and Seto. "So pup what do you want for lunch?" Joey turned to see Seto rolling up the sleeves of his black undershirt. "Kaiba what are you doin?" Joey questioned Seto as he placed his pack next to Seto's on the table. "I am going to make us lunch, now answer the damn question Wheeler." Seto told Joey again with a slight blush across his face. Joey's eyes widened in shock, "Uh how about stir fry? I don't care what's in it either." Joey asked. Seto thinks about it for a second then nods his head, "Alright Wheeler. Sounds decent to me." Seto walked over to the fridge and starting grabbing the ingredients he wanted to put into the stir fry. Joey watched for a bit as Seto gathered all the stuff, "I hope left over rice is ok with our stir fry?" Seto asked with a small blush across his face. "Sure that's totally fine with me." Joey removed his school jacket and hung it on the coat hanger. Joey stood for a moment and watched Seto start cutting the steak he decided to use for the stir fry. Seto had very good blade work, almost like the head chefs in the restaurant he works in. Joey smiled a bit and reached into his bag and grabbed one of the hair ties he keeps in there, and proceeded to throw his hair up into a messy ponytail. Joey then walked over to the sink and washed his hands. After drying those off, he stood next to Seto. "What do you want Wheeler?" Seto asked, trying not to look at Joey while he was cutting the steak. "I want to help ya." Joey told Seto with a blush on his face. There was no way Joey was gonna stand by and let Seto do all the work. Seto looked up to tell Joey no, but as soon as he soon Joey standing there with his white undershirt and hair thrown up into a ponytail. _'Fuck me… God dammnit. He looks hot right now. I always wondered what he would look like with his hair thrown up a bit. Ugh just fucking great…'_ "Alright fine Wheeler but you better not get in my way and do what I tell you to." Seto tried his best to cover his blush and awkwardness with ordering Joey around. "Hey! I am not a slack in the kitchen. I'll have you know whenever my boss feels like it, he'll let me help out in the kitchen. The chefs there has taught me a lot." Joey told Seto with such a fiery irritation. Seto raised an eye brow, "You have a job in a restaurant?" "Yeah, I wait tables. I am the best waited at my restaurant, getting lots of money from tips." Seto nodded his head as he listened and continued to slice the steak into thin strips. "Alright then Wheeler get going on those veggies for me." Seto ordered Joey. "Got it boss man." Joey laughed lightly and grabbed a knife and began to work on the veggies near Seto.

For a few minutes it was a peaceful silence as Seto worked on the meat and Joey worked on the veggies. Once Seto was done he took a few seconds to look over to Joey. Joey didn't notice Seto watching him. Joey looked very good to Seto, he only usually sees the fiery blonde in either his school uniform or either his white and light t-shirt or that green jacket he likes to wear. Hair always in a crazy but cute mess. But now his eyes wandered over the blonde's body. He looked very good in those uniform pants, and the white shirt he was wearing fit him nicely, just close enough to the skin to show most of his muscles off but not so tight where it shows everything. Seto didn't realize how muscular Joey actually was. It wasn't body builder type of muscle but it seems he keeps himself in great shape. Joey went to wipe his forehead clean of sweat and looked over to see Seto looking at him. "Sorry Kaiba, but there's a lot of veggies here. Not my fault I am taking so long." Seto snapped himself out of checking Joey out and shook his head, "No worries, just get the wok ready once you're done." Seto ordered Joey. Joey nodded his head and finished up the last of the veggies. After that he prepared the wok just how Seto wanted. After minutes of cooking and mixing all the ingredients together, their lunch was finally ready. Joey was drooling over the wonderful smell of the food. Seto plated the food and was about to walk into the dining room with them. "Hey do you have a dining area outside?" Joey piped up from behind him. Seto turned and looked to see Joey looking outside to the gardens. "Yes follow me pup." Seto led the excited blonde out into the garden dining area. Seto placed the plates onto the table and then sits down in one of the chairs. Joey follows suit and sits in the chair opposite of Seto. Joey is the first one to dig in. Joey blushed in shock as realized how good this food is. First of all he was very shocked that Seto actually cooked but was now even more shocked on how good his cooking is. Seto silently ate his plate of stir fry and watched Joey's reaction. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched Joey's animated reaction upon tasting Seto's cooking. "Oh wow Seto this is amazing! You're an amazing cook!" Joey praises Seto and keeps eating the food. Seto kept on smirking as he ate his food and watched the blonde eat his food. Seto always thought the blonde ate his food like an animal but now watching him he realize that just like his reactions, his eats his food all animated. The blonde just simple enjoyed the act of eating, unlike Seto who usually got annoyed with having to eat as it took time away from his work. But for some reason he was enjoying himself eating while he was with Joey.

After finishing the food Joey let out a yawn and stretched his arms up. "Man Kaiba that food was awesome, my bully is full and I am ready for a nice long nap." Joey picked up the plates and started to carry them inside, Seto followed him in curiosity. Joey took the plates into the kitchen and grabbed all the dishes and began to clean them in the sink. Joey turned to see Seto standing there all confused, "As a guest I have to repay you somehow for cooking that awesome ass lunch." Seto blushed ever so slightly as he seen Joey give him a big smile with a thumbs up and went back to cleaning the dishes. It didn't take Joey that long to clean the dishes, so after he was done he took his hair out of the ponytail it was and looked to Seto. "Alright Kaiba, where is this guest room I am nappin' in?" Joey asked with his hips tilted to the right and his right hand on his right hip. Seto thought this pose was extremely cute on Joey plus the face to go with it made it even that much more puppy like, head titled to the side. "Follow me," was all Seto said as he led Joey through the halls of the mansion, up a flight of stairs and down some more halls. After a minute walk they reached Seto's study, "Alright Wheeler here is my study, I'll be in here while you rest. I'll come and wake you when the doctor arrives." Joey nodded as he followed Seto to the door on the study's right. "And here is the guest room, complete with full bathroom. So rest and/or clean up. If you need me you'll know where I'll be." Seto instructed Joey as he left the blonde and went into his study.

After four hours of doing company work Seto decided to check in on the blonde. Silently sneaking over to the guest room Seto peeked into the room. What he saw before him was the most precious thing he'd ever seen, well besides his kid brother. Joey was curled up in the bed with no blankets covering him. Seto dared get closer to look more closely at the blonde. Seto could see that Joey was sleeping peacefully, his golden blonde hair falling gently onto his face. Seto was very attracted to how Joey's lips were parted as he slept, breathing through his mouth. Because of how the blonde's lips were parted this spurred Seto into a spiral of thoughts about kissing said blonde. After standing there for a few minutes Seto snapped out of it and began to leave the room when he heard a soft whimper. Seto quickly turned around to see Joey clinging to the pillow he was sleeping on, a look of horrible pain on his face. "No… I didn't mean to make ya mad dad… Please don't!" Seto heard Joey beg out loud. Seto could tell the blonde was having a rough nightmare, he desperately wanted to wake him up and protect him from said nightmare but the logical side of him convinced him to let the dream play out as it might give him some more information that the blonde wouldn't give him otherwise. Seto watched silently as the blonde seem to be struggling against some invisible foe. Seto grinded his teeth as he watched, "Dad please I am sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry, please stop hitting me!" Seto heard Joey yell out, pleading to the invisible foe. With this last comment Seto's brain went into overdrive connecting all the pieces. _'So the pup's dad is the one responsible for all those bruises and markings lately. So I am guessing he is the one to put the pup into this health crisis… But what would cause his father to do this? Drugs? Alcohol? Pure pleasure?... Could be greed like how it was for Gozaburo's abuse with me. I have to find out… Soon..'_ Suddenly a whimper from the blonde broke Seto's thoughts. Seto looked back over to the blonde to see him balled up and shaking heavily. Seto let out a soft gasp and pondered what to do, if he woke him up now the blonde will question what he was doing in the room. And of course Seto was absolutely not telling him that he was watching him sleep a bit.

Just as Seto was trying to come up with a fool proof plan he heard the mansion's doorbell ring, _'Must be the doctor, right on time! Perfect excuse now.'_ Seto smirked to himself and proceeded to place a hand onto the blonde and gently waking him up. "Hey come on pup get up, it's time for your vet visit." Seto casually teased the blonde awake. Joey's eyes fluttered open, "Whateva' Kaiba…" the blonde softly growled beneath Seto. There was a knock on the door, "Mr. Kaiba the doctor is here to see Mr. Joey." Claude poked his head in to announce the doctor's presence outside the door. "Alright Claude send him in." Seto said, "Well he was a bit closer to calling me just Joey, still better than being called Mr. Wheeler though…" Joey lightly complained and sat up as the doctor entered into the room. Seto turned to face the doctor, "Greetings Mr. Kaiba, and greetings to you too Mr. Wheeler." "Hello Dr. Nakamura. Please meet me out in the hall a second, I need to discuss something with you." Seto asked as he passed by the doctor and into the hallway. The doctor did a slight head nod to Joey and followed Seto out into the hallway. Seto silently closed the door leaving a slightly confused Joey on the bed. "So what is your concerns Mr. Kaiba?" Dr. Nakamura went straight to the point, he learned to do that after years of serving as the Kaiba brothers' doctor. "I believe that Wheeler in there is suffering from some abuse at home. Though I would like to hear your thoughts on it after your appointment with him. And yes I know that a doctor doesn't tell others about a patient's information, but this could be very crucial to his health, because I believe whatever you find wrong with Wheeler in there was cause by his father." Seto explained to the doctor. Dr. Nakamura rubbed the back of his head in thought, "Alright Mr. Kaiba." "Good to hear it, I will be in my study. You know where to find me." Seto threw up his hand in dismal as he entered his study on the left. The doctor let out a breath and steeled himself for what he might find.

Joey was relaxing back on the bed, waiting for whatever the doctor and Seto were talking about, probably boring medical stuff that always flew by Joey's head. Suddenly a knock could be heard on the door and the doctor reentered. "Hello Mr. Wheeler, I head you have some health issues?" Dr. Nakamura casually walked up to the bed and pulled up one of the sitting chairs placed in the guest room. "Yeah, and call me Joey… Mr. Wheeler is my father." Dr. Nakamura took a metal note of how the blonde said that and how he noticed a forced smile on the blonde's face as he said that. "Ok Joey, I would ask what the problem is but I rather just find out for myself. So I would like you to remove your shirt please." Dr. Nakamura requested of Joey. Joey nodded and slowly removed his shirt, the doctor of course noting the look of pain on the blonde's face. "Does it always hurt to do trivial tasks like removing your clothes?" The doctor inquired Joey. "Heh, yeah it has been hurting lately, it's from my job, and I wait tables. So my muscles sometimes get all sore after a long weekend." Joey lied. "I see, well alright let's examine your upper body." Dr. Nakamura quietly said as his eyes surveyed the blonde's body, noting the strong muscles on him, realizing that his body would not be sore from just waiting tables. The doctor's eyes moved onto the many scar and bruises on the blonde's body. It actually made the usually mild mannered doctor disgusted and angry looking at the blonde's upper body. The, what would be smooth tan skin was littered with ragged scars and black and purple bruises. In the doctor's eyes this boy should be at peak health conditions but now is suffering. But the doctor internalized all his anger and disgust as he reached into his bag and grabbed the usual doctor's equipment. "I know Mr. Kaiba wouldn't call me unless something interesting happened today. Mind telling me what that something interesting is?" Dr. Nakamura asked the blonde as he checked Joey's ears. "Well ever since Saturday morning I been having a gnarly headache. And today that headache was so awful it made me vomit today…." Joey shyly told the doctor. He usually never shows this kind of weakness. The doctor paused a second then looked into Joey's eyes. "Do you know what day it is?" "Uh its Monday I think… To be honest with ya doc, I am not entirely sure." Joey rubbed the back of his shyly. The doctor noted this statement and moved onto to look at the spot where Joey was rubbing his head. "Have you had any recent head injuries? I would assume Friday since your headache didn't show up until Saturday." Joey winced as he felt the doctor examine the swelling that was on the back of Joey's head under his mop of blonde hair. Joey also froze as his brain brought up the image of his father hitting his head with the cooking pot. "Uh yeah… I tripped and fell at home Friday night, banged my head right on the stupid kitchen counter." The doctor noticed how robotic the blonde sounded, as if he has told this story many times. "I see. Well it seems you have a concussion. Also I do have some questions about all the bruises and scars on your body." Joey let out a quiet sigh, "I use to be in a gang doc, but I left that life behind, but seems my old members are coming back for me. So I have to fight them off…" Dr. Nakamura nodded his head, "Mind walking around for me? I need to see if you still have your balance." Joey complied and got up from the bed and began walking around the room. The doctor watched for his balanced of course, but was also seeing if there was any other injuries the blonde wasn't telling him about. Indeed the doctor seen the limp in his right leg. "Ok Joey that's enough you can sit down back on the bed now. And you can put your shirt back on now but I would like to investigate that limp you have." Joey sighed as he put his white shirt back on and then took his pants off. The doctor gasped at the sight of the infected wound in Joey's right leg. "My word Joey, you have an infected wound on your right leg, no wonder you are getting sick." The doctor quickly went to closely investigate the infected wound. "Oh I didn't noticed…" Joey lied again. "So Joey mind telling me how you got this wound?" Dr. Nakamura looked up at the blonde with a raised eye brow. "I dropped a glass on my damn leg… Hurt like hell. I found a piece stuck in there." Joey half told the truth, there was a piece of glass stuck in his leg, but not because he dropped it.

After this last statement Dr. Nakamura sighed heavily and sat back in the chair. "Joey I can't give you the correct care if you don't tell me the truth. I have seen cases like yours before. Though the patients weren't as badly marked up as you. But I am a doctor and I can help you. You just have to tell me the truth…" Joey's eye widened in shock as he listen to the doctor. _'Shit, he knew I was lying and I think he is saying he seen child abuse cases… Maybe I should tell him the truth. I remember somethin' about how they hafta not tell anyone about whatever a patient tells them…'_ Dr. Nakamura watched as the blonde seem to have some internal struggle then after a minute of thought the blonde let out a long sigh, "Alright doctor, seems I can't fool you like everyone else… Yeah my dad… He been abusing me for years now… Though lately in the last few weeks it's been getting' worse… Friday night was one of the worse beatings I've had…" Joey quietly told the doctor not looking into his eyes. Dr. Nakamura did a soft sigh and placed a hand onto the blonde's should making the blonde look into his eyes, "Joey I know it's very difficult to tell someone about this, but in the long run it does help. Trust me, I dealt with serve abuse cases. One in particular reminds me a lot of you. Though the young boy dealt with it a lot differently then you… He likes to push people away and act very cold to almost everyone, except those he sees as being very close to him. You wouldn't guess how many years it took me for the boy to finally tell me what all he went through. Though I'll be the first to admit he is a strong man now, having to grow up at such a young age. Not having a childhood like everyone else. But don't worry he made it through." Dr. Nakamura told Joey the story of one of his patients, though he kept a lot of details out to keep the patient's identity a secret, because said patient will probably have him fired and stripped of everything. Joey listened to the doctor's story with wide eyes, "Yeah? He made it out ok?" Joey asked shyly, the doctor nodded his head and smiled kindly at Joey. The doctor removed his hand from the blonde then pulled out prescription pads and his trusty pen from his bag. He began writing down the medication the blonde will need to take for both his headaches and infected wound, "Alright Joey, I am giving you two medications. One is an antibiotic to get rid of the nasty infection on your right leg, and then I am giving you some pain meds for your headaches. With the antibiotic, you take it twice a day with meals and a glass of water. And with the pain meds do not take more than two a day, they will leave you a bit out of it, so try to rest any way you can. I would write you a note for school, seeing as school would hurt your head. But I know how sometimes school and other places are escapes from the abuse at home. So I would like to hear what you would like to do about the situation." Joey nodded as the doctor handed him the prescriptions, "Well, I would love to stay home from school but I have nowhere else to go… And I can't miss work because I have to pay rent and other bills back at the apartment… Also my dad would be pissed if I am gone for a long time…" Joey explained his thoughts to the doctor. Dr. Nakamura nodded his head. "What if I were to coax Mr. Kaiba into letting you stay here and pay the bills for the time you're gone?" Dr. Nakamura suggested. Joey sat there and thought about the very tempting offer, "Maybe, but don't want him knowing what my home life is ok? He wouldn't understand…" Joey asked quietly. The doctor looked at the boy with sad eyes, _'Oh he would understand more than you think…'_ "Alright Joey, I will go talk with him now ok? Get yourself dressed and rested." The doctor left the room but giving Joey a kind smile before walking over to Seto's study, knocking on the door. "Come in." Seto's voice coldly said from the other said. "Hello Mr. Kaiba we are all done with the appointment. It was a very interesting one indeed." Dr. Nakamura said after closing the study door.

"I see, tell me what all you found out." Seto asked the doctor as he motioned for the doctor to sit down on the couch to Seto's left. "Well it seems you were correct on the father abusing the boy, but I was expecting a few bruises not the bruises and scars covering his upper and lower body…" Dr. Nakamura explained to Seto. Seto's eyes grew wide in hearing the damage the doctor seen, "He has a concussion and heavily infected wound on his right leg. I gave him the proper medication to help him but those medications cannot work if he has to go to school and work just to escape the abuse… I offered to see if you would help him out…" Dr. Nakamura quietly said the last pat knowing how cold Seto Kaiba can but with a slight hope the blonde broke into the cold CEO's heart a bit. Seto silently turned his chair to face the window looking out onto the beautiful gardens of the mansion. "What did you offer him of me?" Seto asked. Dr. Nakamura looked up with wide eyes and a smile on his face, fully knowing that Seto can't see them, "I was hoping you would let him stay here until he was fully better and help pay the bills he usually pays for the time he is gone. He is extremely worried about his father though, also worried about you knowing…" Dr. Nakamura explained to Seto. Seto thought about it for a minute, _'Keeping the pup here would be the best choice… He would get back to his fiery self maybe… Also I can keep a close eye on him. Heh maybe I can finally figure out my feelings of the pup as well.'_ "Alright Dr. Nakamura, I'll do it. And I will also keep quiet about what you told me." Dr. Nakamura almost flew off the couch to thank Seto, in the very short time of meeting Joey Dr. Nakamura grew very fond of the boy, reminding him much of his late brother, so he was very happy that Joey was going to get the help he needed. "Ok Mr. Kaiba I will go back and tell Joey." Seto quickly stood up from his chair and walked over to the doctor. "I will take care of that, you may go for now. Leave an appointment date with Claude so you can check up on Joey." Seto explained to the doctor. Dr. Nakamura nodded his head and left the study on a mission to find Claude.

Seto on the other left the study and knock on the door to the guest room where Joey was. "Come on in." The blonde's cheerful voice came from the other side of the door. Seto stepped in and immediately starting blushing as he came face to face with Joey drying his wet hair with a towel. "Oh hey Kaiba! I gotta tell ya these showers ya got here are kick ass!" Joey exclaimed to Seto completely unaware of the blush on Seto's cheeks. "That's nice Wheeler…" Seto coughed to regain his composure. "OK pup, from now on until you are all healed up you are to stay here at the mansion, I will pay the bills for that crappy little apartment of yours as well, since you be staying here resting, not going to work or school. No ifs ands or buts." Seto coldly explained to Joey. Joey only responded by letting out a flabbergasted gasp. "Really Kaiba!? Thank you so much…" Joey quietly thanked Seto a blush creeping up onto his cheeks as well. Seto turned to leave, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "What about clothes Kaiba? I need my clothes…" Joey shyly told Seto. Seto sighed, "Fine pup we will go over to your apartment now, seeing as it daytime and no one should be around to bother us." Joey nodded and grabbed his school jacket from the bed putting it back on. They walked back out to the main doors, Kaiba grabbing his navy blue windbreaker. "Jefferies we are leaving again, please met us out front." Seto called his driver on his phone. In a matter of thirty seconds the limo pulled back out front, Jefferies holding the door open as Joey and Kaiba walked up to the limo, Joey getting in first. "Where are we to be going sir?" Jefferies asked his employer. "We are going to Wheeler's apartment."

**A/N: Haha yes suspense of what will happen at said apartment! And yes some fluff of Joey opening up to someone. Also I was not expecting to make Dr. Nakamura such a likely character in my eyes. o.o But it seems I am definitely going to have to bring him back, can be like an older brother figure to Joey, idk yet. And yay for the fluff of the Seto and Joey in the kitchen cooking together! Haha and their in-prompt-to lunch date out in the gardens :D I also see Seto having a slight fetish for Joey's hair thrown up into a messy ponytail hehehe… **

**Seto: *nosebleed begins* Damn you…**

**Joey: Come on Seto don't you think it's cute? *poses in front of Seto* **

**Seto: *nosebleed gets worse and he falls over***

**Joey: I think I may have overdone it this time… Well while it's just me check us out in the new story! Long Nights! Leave reviews there pretty please for your fluffy puppy Joey! :D *blows air kisses* Love you all! Leave us reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So hey everyone! Glad you all liked that last chapter! :D I am hoping I left you in suspense of what will happen at Joey's apartment. Well you're in luck kiddies, today we (and Seto) get to see Joey's mysterious life outside of school. :D How exciting huh? **

**Seto:*crosses his arms and turns head away* Like I am interested in the pup's life….**

**Joey: Oh come on Kaiba… I know you wanna raid my boxer drawer *starts snickering and smirking at Seto***

**Seto:*starts thinking of Joey in boxers and faces gets extremely red* !**

**Joey: 1 point for Joey please **

**Joey stop teasing Seto D: It's not nice! Funny… But not nice.**

**Joey:*shrugs his shoulders* Meh...**

**Seto:*passes out from overthinking of Joey in underwear* **

**Joey: Make that 2 points for Joey please**

**Oh brother… Well let's leave Seto recover. Please check out my other fanfics! **

**Also I must apologize to you all T^T I know this I late update on this story! I was just having such writers block with it and I kept getting ideas for different stories! Anyways hopefully after the grueling struggle of finally writing this chapter that it is good to you all! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN anything Yu-Gi-Oh, characters, monster, etc. **

**Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Talk (Maybe not this chapter but at some point haha!) and YAOI (boy on boy)**

~ Come and Get Your Love ~

The ride to Joey's apartment was silent but peaceful as Seto was focused reading and replying to company emails, and Joey was thinking about what all he needed to grab from the apartment. _'Definitely gotta grab pants, shorts, shirts, a hoodie, boxers, socks, ummm oh my duel monsters deck… Can't leave that around with dad. He'll probably pawn it like he did with a lot of my good stuff I have had over the years…'_ As Joey was looking out the window of the limo, he noticed that they finally got into the part of town where he lives. It wasn't call the rough part of Domino City for nothing, as Joey looked out and seen some gang members, trashy homes, rundown stores, cheap fast food places, and junkies on the street. Joey looked over to see Seto look out the window and flinch, "You know Wheeler I never been to this part of town…" Joey just chuckled at Seto's comment, "Well not surprised Kaiba, I never heard of you going anywhere besides, school, your company, or duel monsters tournaments. So don't get scared over there pretty boy, you got Joey Wheeler with ya, I am one of the toughest in this part of town." Seto just snorted, laughing lightly and crossed his arms, "Sure Wheeler, do you even remember how many times I have knocked your ass to ground?" Joey blushed for two reasons, one was because Joey remembers all the times Seto beat his ass, and two because he heard Seto laughed normally for the first time. "Whateva' Kaiba…" Joey grumbled as he looked away from Seto. As he looked away he seen his apartment building coming into view. "Aye Kaiba, wait here. I won't be too long," Joey said as he opened the limo door as they pulled up in front of the apartment. Seto just nodded and quietly watched as Joey walked up the small flight of stairs, stopping in the doorway Joey turned back to look at Seto. Seto's eyes widened as he watched the look on Joey's face as he looked back at Seto. So much worry, so much longing, so much fear in his honey eyes. It made Seto's heart ache. Then Joey disappeared into the apartment building leaving Seto to his thoughts.

'_His eyes… All those feelings flashing before me… I just wanted to run up there and hold him and take him away from everything… But I can't I don't think he will let me.'_ Seto turned to look at some emails on his smartphone. He was so engrossed in his emails that Seto didn't notice that over forty-five minutes have gone by without Joey coming back. "Excuse me Mr. Kaiba… But the young Joey kid hasn't come back yet. It has been over forty-five minutes sir," Jefferies voice cut through to Seto. Seto's head immediately went up, eyes wide, and mouth gapped in shock. Seto was about to say something when a loud crash sound came from somewhere outside the limo. Seto turned just in time to see Joey limping away from the alleyway a big duffle bag in hand. Seto and Jefferies rushed out of the car. Joey tried to wave them off, "I am fine guys. Let's just get out of here." "Not a fat chance I am letting you walk with that major limp Wheeler," Seto growled as he picked up Joey bridal style and carried him back to limo while Jefferies took Joey's duffle bag. "Let me go Kaiba! I am not a girl to be carried! LET ME DOWN!" Joey yelled as he kicked and squirmed in Seto's arms, major blush on his face. "Shut it puppy! God we are almost to the limo," Kaiba growled as he sat the struggling Joey into the limo, also a blush across his face. Joey flinched as Seto whirled around to him with a very angry face, "We are going to pick up Mokuba, head back to the mansion then you are going to _truthfully_ tell me WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Joey shyly looked away from Seto, not because he was scared of Seto but scared of what Seto will think of him after he told him about the abuse.

Seto watched closely as Joey was looking out the window in deep thought, his face scrunched up cutely, after a few minutes Joey finally turned back to Seto, "Alright fine Kaiba, I'll tell you tomorrow but today let me rest? I am fucking tired." Seto let out a groan, "Fine Pup, you will tell me tomorrow." After that little compromise it was a quiet ride to Mokuba's school. In the time span of that ride Joey promptly fell asleep on Seto for the second time that day. When the limo finally pulled up to the school Mokuba was sitting on the front steps of the school likes he always does, Jefferies then proceeded out of the limo and up to Mokuba. Seto watched as Jefferies was explaining to Mokuba that Joey was in the car and to be quiet on the ride home, and that Seto will explain everything later. After a few minutes the pair walked back to the car, Mokuba silently getting in and Jefferies to the driver's seat. Mokuba then proceeded to make faces at Seto the whole ride home. Once the limo pulled up to the mansion, Mokuba got out and Seto followed picking up a sleeping Joey bridal style. Mokuba gave Seto a look that said 'I expect answers soon,' then walked off into the mansion. Seto just sighed and carried Joey to the guest room he is staying in. Seto opened the door with his foot and gently laid Joey onto the bed. Oh-so-carefully Seto removed Joey's shoes, socks, and then rolled up his pants to Joey's knees. Seto wanted to check for any damage that Joey might have taken. The frown on Seto's face grew even deeper as he notices Joey's ankle swollen and purple._ 'How the hell did the puppy get this injury? It better not be his father… Or I swear to god I am…' _a soft moan woke Seto from his thoughts, he looked down to see Joey was shivering in his sleep. Seto sighed quietly and pulled the covers over Joey then left the room to go have a talk with Mokuba.

After an hour or so of discussion, mostly Seto explaining why Joey is staying here. Seto knew he could fully trust Mokuba with the details of Joey's home life. At the end Mokuba was telling his older brother that this is the perfect to woo the blonde he knew Seto had a crush on. Seto just grunted and finally pushed Mokuba out of his study, deciding to finish up the paperwork he had today before he went to make a nice dinner for everyone. Seto decided on a dinner consisting of spaghetti, garlic bread, and a nice light Italian salad. He also decided to wake his 'puppy' up when the food was all done, giving him as much rest as possible.

Unbeknownst to Seto, Joey woke up on his own after having some intense nightmares about his father. Joey sat up in cold sweat, eyes wide with fear, and a single tear running run his cheek. After some deep breaths Joey ran a hand through his golden hair. _'Fuck… That nightmare was the worst one yet…'_ The blonde sat there in the bed for a few more minutes then decided to leave the room and wander around the mansion for a bit. After a minute an older oak wood door drew his attention. Slowly the blonde opened the door and turned on the light switch revealing large room with dark oak flooring, pristine white walls with gold striped along the middle, and a large bay window looking out over the mansions back gardens. And in front of the window a black grand piano sat there. Joey gasped at the beauty of the room before him. His honey eyes froze on the piano, _'It's been so long since I last played… I use to play for Serenity and Mom all the time… I wonder if I still can…'_ Joey silently walked up to the piano and his fingers lightly brushed over the keys getting the feel for it. After pressing some keys he got bolder as he played one of his favorite songs.

Seto wiped the light sweat that formed on his brow, he was finally done with making the dinner with all three of them. Pleased with his work, he washed his hands and went upstairs to wake the sleeping blonde beauty. But he was halted by a sound that he hasn't heard in forever. _'The piano… I haven't played that damn thing since… since… since Gozuburo…'_ Seto followed the soft sound, the sound growing as he got closer. As he approached the room he seen Mokuba standing outside the door, with a sad look on his face. I crept up next to Mokuba and he turned and pulled me in closer as he quietly pushed the door open more for me to hear better.

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…"_

Seto stood there in flabbergasted silence as he watched the blonde beauty that plagues his mind, sitting at the old grand piano, playing it… and singing. Seto recognized the song, it was one of his favorites to play back in the day. But he never sung it, he knew he couldn't sing. Not like how the blonde sang right now, he was pouring all his soul into the song both in singing and playing.

"_And love is not a victory march, It's a cold and broken Hallelujah…" _

Seto felt his heart ache as he heard the blonde sing the word "Hallelujah." He poured so much emotion into that one word. He turned to Mokuba who looked like he was about to cry, Seto may not be there be his mind was crying. He could feel all the blonde's hardships and struggles in his sad angelic voice. As Seto turned back to watch the blonde he brought Mokuba close to him in a comforting hug and there in silence they watched the blonde finish his song.

"_Maybe there's a God above, But all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya, And it's not a cry that you hear at night, It's not somebody who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah…" _

The blonde slowly finished the song, each "Hallelujah," growing softer and quieter to an almost whisper. As he played the last key, he stared out the bay window into the gardens, after a minute he noticed reflections in the window besides his. He quickly turned around to see the Kaiba brothers standing in the doorway, Mokuba clinging to Seto, head turned into his older brother as he let out soft cries. Seto just rubbed his brother's back and looked at Joey with sad eyes. Though Joey could tell in the brunette's eyes it wasn't pity like the blonde assumed Seto would feel but his eyes showed a sadness that he understood the feelings the blonde was having and the hardships that the blonde went through.

"Seto…" the blonde's voice barely above a whisper. Slowly he got up from the piano and walked over to the other two. Mokuba flung himself into the blonde's arms and cried some more, "I am so sorry Joey… I just couldn't help but listen in. You sound so sa… I mean to say you sounded so beautiful." The smaller teen looked up at the blonde with huge sad gray blue eyes. Joey softly smiled at the other, "Its ok kiddo… I am glad you liked my singing…" Seto knelt next to Mokuba and whispered for him to meet them at the dining table. Mokuba nodded and let the blonde go giving him a small smile before he ran away from the room.

Joey looked at Seto who stood up, a foot away from him. Joey's heart pounded against his chest wanting out. He felt so embarrassed that Seto heard him playing the piano and singing. There was only three others that knew he could sing: Serenity, Mom, and his dad. His dad highly disapproved of it because he said it made Joey weak, so Joey never sang around him again. And now Mokuba and Seto Kaiba knew his talent for singing.

"Joey… You are a very talented singer… And a talent at playing the piano… I was just… I was just awestruck by the power of your voice." Seto stated as he looked into the blonde eyes, those honey orbs looking so lost. Neither of them cared that Seto just called Joey by his first name, they were too busy staring into each other's eyes. Slowly Seto leaned in closing the distance between him and Joey. Joey's face grew a few shades red, his heart pounding so loud that he surprised that Seto couldn't hear it, but despite the nervousness the blonde closed his eyes waiting for what the brunette was planning to do. Seto tiled his head a bit and gently brought the blonde's chin up, and slowly he was about to kiss the blonde but opted on brushing his lips against the others before leaning back away from the blonde.

"Seto…" Joey whisper came from his lips, the honey eyes opened and looked at the ocean blue ones staring back at him. But all Joey got was Seto grabbing his hand and leading him away from the piano room.

'_Why did I just try to kiss Joey? I mean, I realize my feelings for him but that was bold… Not like me at all… I wonder if was just the overwhelming emotions from Joey's singing… I will have to think more on this later.'_ "Seto… Please say something," the blonde's pleading voice broke Seto from his thoughts. Seto just kept pulling the blonde along, still holding hands, "We will talk about… well whatever happened back there tomorrow… Right now it's dinnertime. And I need time to think." Joey knew from the tone that that was it, no more talking until tomorrow. Joey just nodded in agreement, he needed to think on it too. His face grew a deep blush, _'My god… We almost kissed… I had so many day dreams about it. His lips brushing against mine felt so good. So right… I want more… But I also need to know if he wants that too… This is too much to handle right now… I am gonna think about this later when I am alone. Right now it food time. Yes, dinner with Mokuba and Seto… Like a family…'_ The last thought made Joey sad, but as they entered the dining room he put his smile back on as Mokuba scolded them for making him wait that long. Both of the teens awkwardly looked away from each and made apologies to the younger teen. Neither one of them wanting to admit they that almost kissed back there to Mokuba.

So they pretended to act normal and had a nice dinner with Mokuba. Mokuba complaining about school, Seto complaining about the incompetence of his employees and Joey making fun of the two of them. Slowly but surely they all relaxed and had a nice time, jokes, stories, and just plain fun conversation filling the empty mansion. But all good things must come to an end, Mokuba grew tired and headed off to bed leaving the two teens awkwardly by themselves. Seto decided to go finish some paperwork in his study while Joey decided to clean the dishes for Seto.

While Joey was cleaning up the kitchen, he softly sung a happier song, reflecting his mood at the moment. After he was finish he decided to go have a walk around the mansions gardens. Yes he knew his ankle hurt but he needed some fresh air, so he sucked up the pain. The night sky was beautiful, a black background and stars glittering along the wide expansion of the skyline. Joey found a small bench next to some intricate fountain that lit up the area around it. There he laid along the bench staring up at the sky. He just laid there for a while thinking about the events of today. It all moved so fast, well except the part back at his apartment but he didn't want to think about that right now. He finally focused in the interactions with the handsome brunette CEO who was sitting inside the mansion. He knew after some cooling down time that he was glad the brunette didn't kiss him. It felt right that it was him, but the timing didn't feel right. The blonde concluded that Seto was just in the heat of the moment after his singing. The blonde also concluded that there was no way in hell the CEO would want him after he finds out about his father's abuse, thinking him weak. But something nagged at the blonde's negative thinking, _'I remember the way he would look over to me during the dinner… It was thoughtful, worried for me, like how someone would look at a… at a lover in distress… But could by imagination… Seto couldn't possibly have those types of feelings for me. Well he did want to talk about it tomorrow. I think that tomorrow I'll just tell him everything, come clean. If he hates me because of it, well it will hurt a lot but it would be damn good to get it off my chest. Especially to someone I care for. Yes tomorrow I'll tell him everything…'_ After a resolute nod Joey just laid there in the peaceful silence of the night, star-gazing. Slowly his eyes fluttered closed as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile Seto was not getting any work done because he was having an internal conflict with his feelings for the blonde and what the consequences would be if he took those actions. _'I want to act on my feelings for Joey but I don't think that my company will survive the harsh reaction of a homosexual relationship. But I want the damn pup physically and emotionally… No not want… I need him. Yes need him… Even though just being around him one day, I can feel how much our relationship changed from being enemies to being something more than friends. I notice how the pup reacted to me, I believe he wants the same but there seems to be something holding him back it looks like. I wonder if he will tell me tomorrow. I'll have to wait to see.'_ Seto sighed and ran a hand through his chestnut hair. He turned his office chair around to look out into the mansion gardens, his eyes casually taking in everything, the night sky, the moonlit garden and the blonde beauty asleep on a bench… _'Wait! The blonde is outside sleeping?! How long has he been out there? Oh god hope he doesn't get a cold.'_ Suddenly Seto got up and left the study and went out to get the blonde. As he got closer his pace slowed, he took in the image of the blonde serenely asleep on the bench. His face angelic in its peaceful sleep. Seto looked down at the blonde and watched him for a minute. After that minute Seto sighed and picked up the blonde in his arms, bridal style.

"Stupid puppy…" the soft caring words left Seto's body as he carried Joey back into the mansion.

**A/N: Yes I know awful chapter… I think I moved to fast with their relationship, but I don't know… So let me know what your thoughts are.**

**Also for the singing, my vision for Joey's voice and how emotional the song was Chester See. Link: watch?v=ZCAcIrp9d24**

**I can just imagine it perfectly, Joey voice sounding just like Chester See's. Please check out his youtube channel as well. Chester is a talented singer. **

**So I do not own the song Hallelujah, and I do not own Chester's voice of his amazing cover of the song. **

**So leave reviews pretty please! And check out my other puppy fanfic, Too Close. And review there as well. So thank you all 3 **


End file.
